A circle with circumference $6\pi$ has an arc with a $\pi$ radians central angle. What is the length of the arc? ${6\pi}$ ${\pi}$ $\color{#DF0030}{3\pi}$
Explanation: The ratio between the arc's central angle $\theta$ and $2 \pi$ radians is equal to the the ratio between the arc length $s$ and the circle's circumference $c$ $\dfrac{\theta}{2 \pi} = \dfrac{s}{c}$ $\pi \div 2 \pi = \dfrac{s}{6\pi}$ $\dfrac{1}{2} = \dfrac{s}{6\pi}$ $\dfrac{1}{2} \times 6\pi = s$ $3\pi = s$